With a fluid pressure device such as a cylinder or the like, for example, a piston, which is arranged in the interior of a cylinder tube, undergoes advancing and retraction movement in an axial direction of the cylinder tube under the action of a fluid pressure such as air pressure or hydraulic pressure, etc.
Heretofore, with a fluid pressure device, for controlling the velocity of the piston, various speed control structures have been adopted. For example, with the speed control mechanism equipped cylinder disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-011855 (hereinafter referred to as conventional technique 1), a cylinder chamber is provided, which is closed by a cover member. The cylinder includes a cylinder body having a pair of ports through which a pressure fluid is supplied to a cylinder chamber, a piston that is installed in the cylinder body and is displaced in the axial direction of the cylinder chamber, and a piston rod connected integrally to the piston.
Furthermore, the cylinder includes a cylindrical body, which is arranged in the interior of the cylinder tube, and is connected to the cover member substantially in parallel with the piston rod. A shaft member, which can be inserted through the interior of the cylindrical body, is connected substantially in parallel in the interior of the piston rod. In addition, the cylinder comprises a first cutout groove, which is formed along the axial direction on an outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical body, a second cutout groove, which is formed along the axial direction along the outer circumferential surface of the shaft member, a first seal member that surrounds the outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical body, and a second seal member that surrounds the outer circumferential surface of the shaft member.
With the cylinder, when the outer circumferential surface of the cylindrical body is surrounded by the first seal member, the flow rate of a pressure fluid that flows between a port and a cylinder chamber is controlled by the first cutout groove. In addition or alternatively thereto, when the outer circumferential surface of the shaft member is surrounded by the second seal member, the flow rate of the pressure fluid that flows between a port and the cylinder chamber is controlled by the second cutout groove.